kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Out of Mind
Out of Mind, also known as Earth 4, is an alternate universe/story that will be written immediately after "Ethics" by Depthcharge2030. The plot will be focusing on a supposedly new Negative Universe, where this one is supposedly spawned after the original Negaverse became good. The story takes place after several prequels (Prelude: Out of Mind, Mad World, Gonna Cut You Down, Hunter, Introductions, Sand, and Rising Action). Out of Mind's theme song is: The Humbling River by Puscifer Out of Mind has been discontinued by the author, feeling the story wasn't faithful enough to the original Kids Next Door, although the events still remain canon in the eyes of Depthcharge2030. The Out of Mind universe was referenced in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when The Chronicler was telling the heroes about parallel universes to their own. He claimed that the pages in the book "appeared to be missing". The Out of Mind Universe is set to make a reappearance in the Legends Universe: Prologue, visited by The Shimmer Protagonists *Bruce Uno *David Uno *Ashley Uno *Hocus *Darius Flint *Garfield Schurr *Josie Cross *Robert Cross *Natalie Crespo *Amber Blake *Connor Dax *Death's Head *Sandman *Mr. Toasty Antagonists *Numbuh 362 *Sector V *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 275 *Monger *Hilary Hills *Numbuh 38.0 (Lock Up) *Numbuh 5-10 (Warhawk) *Numbuh 202 (Armory) *Minion (Death's Head II) *Numbuh 101 *Dr. Dream *Numbuh Infinity Supporting Characters *Sharkface *Benedict Uno *Dr. Fate *Figure *Miranda Stratton *Kayla Valera *Edger Long *Cornelius C. Fillmore *Morpheus *Minh Holtch Plot Prelude: Out of Mind In "Prelude: Out of Mind", Benedict Uno the current Father of the United States of North America publicly announces the formation of the Delightful Children. Benedict also announces that his son, Bruce Uno, would lead the fight against the Kids New Dictatorship. Mad World In "Mad World", the KND take over a school and hold an assembly, informing the students that they are in control. A boy named Garfield Schurr speaks out against the KND, only to be beaten in front of the students by an operative. The operative then offers the students membership into the KND if they dispose of Garfield, leading to a mob of students to throw Garfield of the school's roof. Later, Garfield calls the Delightful Children, asking for permission to join. Gonna Cut You Down in "Gonna Cut You Down", A dimension hopping, time traveling, freelance peace keeping robot known as Death's Head preforms the second to last hit on his list and travels to the Out of Mind universe where he is greeted by Bruce Uno. Hunter "Hunter" is a prequel to "Gonna Cut You Down", revealing that Dr. Fate, Kent Nelson, had the broken and battered body of Death's Head rebuilt after his death at the hands of Minion. After Death's Head awakes, Dr. Fate gives Death's Head a list of missions for him to do, including killing Jonah Iccarus, a villain hinted in the 2030 trillogy, and Deathgleaners in the Future Is Wild universe. As Death's Head leaves to fullfil his assaingments, Dr. Fate frowns, knowing what is to become of Death's Head. Introductions In "Introductions", Bruce and David Uno watch as the new Delightful Children recruits, Sharkface, Darius Flint, Connor Dax, Amber Blake, Natalie Crespo, Josie & Robert Cross, interact with one another. The group then head off on their first mission. Sand In "Sand", an unnamed boy decides to liberate his school, which has been under the KND rule for nearly a year. After donning a gas mask, fedora, coat, and gas gun, the boy single handedly liberates his school and proclaims himself "Sandman". The Delightful Children soon arrive to find the school liberated and ask Sandman to join them, which he agrees to for a coffee machine. Rising Action In "Rising Action", Rachel McKenzie discusses matters with her top three lieutenants on the Delightful Children just as the Delightful Children are discussing matters on the KND. Chapters Getting Started Part 1 Getting Started Part 2 Sweet Dreams Trivia *The way the Out of Mind Universe came to be was when the KND succesfully stole the Incredibly Cute Triplets mother's cake recipe. *Each character has their own respective theme song. Category:Stories Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Out of Mind Category:Discontinued Category:Universe